


The Queen's Aid

by Gubchan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (sort of), Alynisa - Freeform, Deepthroating, Fandom, Fanfic, Fantasy, Fiction, Freeform, Futanari, Harem, Human, Lore - Freeform, Magic, Mommy Dom, Night Elf, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Sella - Freeform, Tomboy, Wow, cum, excessive cum, musk, pre, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gubchan/pseuds/Gubchan
Summary: Raised as a strong independant warrior and farmgirl, but now without a family. Sella has gone out in search of people to help in her quest for revenge against the horde scum who murdered her family. Having no luck so far, she seeks out a place of refuge in Duskwood, where a certain elven mistress lives, in hopes that the power and army she holds might help.
Relationships: Alynisa x Sella Grayne
Kudos: 10





	The Queen's Aid

The sound of metal boots clanking against stone flooring echoed throughout the long halls. Accompanied by two tall elven guardsmen, Sella had no doubts, that the pompous place and its residents were indeed powerful. Having an entire army at your disposal did not exactly exude a quality of neutrality and peace, however, despite their extensive military, this new elven faction had been rising in popularity, influence, and power without waging war at all. No doubt their leader, whom Sella was about to stand face to face with, was the sole reason for all of this.

Having been on the road for many months, the leather straps of her armor were starting to gnaw away at her skin, and Sella felt a desperate need to settle down, and get out of her tightly fitted armor. The journey had been a long one, but hopefully, this audience would make her travels worth it, seeing as this leader, this Queen, had quite the reputation for helping those in need, given that they pledged themselves to her cause and faction. At this point, Sella saw no problem with that, even now her anger and hatred burned for revenge, and if this night elf Queen could help instigate that, then she would pledge loyalty, body, and soul. At least, that was her intentions with coming in the first place. 

The royal guards, clad in gold and purple armor, took a few steps forward and pushed open the massive door, barring the entrance to the Queen’s throne room. With a loud creak of the hinges, Sella was met with a majestic sight. A grandiose hall, lit up by hundreds of chandeliers, glass windowpanes in all colors and shapes, creating an almost religious feel to the room. Guards sprawled across the walls, ready at a moment’s notice. And at the end of it all, sat a night Elf.

But not just any Elf, no there was a majesty and authority in that woman. The way she sat, legs crossed and using her hand as a head rest against the throne’s arm. The way her white silken dress clung to her body, almost magically, showing of the Queen’s voluptuous pale pink and gorgeous body in a manner Sella had never experienced. The golden crown on top of her soft looking hair, speckled with gemstones one could only find in the farthest reaches of Azeroth. She oozed raw sexual energy in a way that made the incredibly strong lowborn warrior blush. It was clear to see where all the rumors had come from. Wherever Sella had traveled, people were gossiping, talking about how Alynisa, the new queen of elves, was supposedly the most beautiful creature in all of Azeroth. Sella now saw why they’d said that. The Queen’s shining pearl eyes burrowed their way through Sella’s as it came to her attention that a new visitor was approaching.

One of the guards who had accompanied her spoke up suddenly, waking Sella from her living daydream.  
\- “Sella Grayne, your Majesty! The woman who sent a request for help regarding the trouble in Southshore.”  
Sella knelt still several feet away from the throne.  
\- “It’s an honor to be in your presence Queen Alynisa” She spoke, her voice almost echoing throughout the silence of the lofty room.  
The Queen raised an eyebrow, and a smirk formed on her luscious lips at the sight of the female fighter in front of her.  
\- “Raise your head child, let me see the woman who so desperately sought my aid”.  
Sella complied with the command, and looked up at the elven beauty who had granted her audience. Sella wasn’t sure why she would willingly seek to help a lone warrior with such a selfish quest. Then again, she had yet to answer about that subject.

\- “My, my, you’re quite the beauty Sella. Despite your tomboyish appearance, you certainly have a pretty face. One could easily mistake you for noble heritage if you were to dress the part…”  
Sella blushed at the sudden words of praise, casting her gaze down once more, still kneeling.  
-“I’m unworthy of such praise your majesty. I’ve never taken good care of my looks”.  
Amused at Sella’s humble words and clear ignorance to her own appearance, Alynisa giggled lightly. And then, with an almost deadly stare toward the guardsmen, she commanded them to leave the room.  
Once the two of them were alone, the Queen spoke up once again in a more soothing tone.

\- “Do not be silly sweetie, it’s just that you’ve never thought about your looks. From what I could tell, yours seems to be a very troublesome task”.  
She was very right, things had escalated quite a bit in Southshore the last couple of months. But the Alliance had become too busy to take care of the problem. Saving the world from a certain Banshee took priority after all… This prompted Sella to seek out a neutral third party who might be able to help her, here in the bleak darkness of Duskwood.  
\- “Your majesty, my only choice was to come here. In the end, it was too much for me to handle, and the conflict is still ongoing as we speak. Pardon my straightforwardness, but I am in dire need of the aid I know you can provide…”

Alynisa did not take to the otherwise quite rude and selfish request from Sella. She simply smiled and licked her upper lip as the woman threw herself into her hands. Figuratively speaking of course.  
\- “And why should I lead the lives of my loyal subjects into danger? Is your personal vengeance so important that others should die for its cause?”  
To that question, Sella had no proper answer. And she had asked herself the same thing many times. But the lives of her family meant the world to her and she would live with having the blood of others on her hands if it meant getting her revenge. 

\- “N-no, I don’t think it is your Majesty… However, I will join your ranks if it please you my Queen. I will devote my body and soul to you if need be, if that will grant me your blessing”  
Instead of responding, Alynisa simply called for her steward.  
\- “Leric!” A small human, with incredibly feminine looking features, wearing what seemed to be a maid outfit, entered from the door at the side of the throne room.  
\- “Yes, my Queen?” He answered in a meager humble tone filled with respect.  
\- “Tell the guardsmen to send the waiting visitors in front of the castle home. I will be taking no more guests today”.  
\- “As you wish your majesty”. Leric scuttled through the room, opened the doors, and disappeared outside.

Sella looked on in confusion, still kneeling at the Queens feet.  
\- “I will ponder upon your request my dear Sella. For now, why don’t you stay in one of my many guestrooms? I am sure you must be tired from your journey”.  
Unsure what to expect, Sella accepted the proposal. If anything, Alynisa was quite right, and Sella desperately needed rest, both for her body and her mind.  
-“Thank you your majesty, it would be an honor.”  
Alynisa walked towards the door Leric had appeared from, and used a finger, beckoning Sella to follow.  
\- “Come, I shall show you there myself”.

Walking behind Alynisa down the long and winding corridors of the castle, Sella felt things she normally never cared for. The tomboyish woman could not help herself from staring at how the Queen’s body moved. Every light and measured step sent a slight ripple through the elf’s body, and thanks to the tight fitted dress, one could see her behind jiggle ever so slightly each time. The long white hair rested perfectly on her shoulders and almost pointed one’s eyes toward her bottom. The way she walked almost seemed as if she was carrying more than just her body. Once more, Sella felt blood rush to her face, embarrassed at her own actions, and almost gripped her head just to turn it away and stop looking. 

At the time Alynisa stopped, Sella had no idea where she was and how far they had walked. The room she was showed and asked to stay in seemed perfectly similar to all the other rooms they had passed, each of which were apparently occupied by others.  
\- “This will be your room Sella my dear. It is rather quaint, so I don’t believe a tour will be necessary.”  
The room was indeed simple, yet it contained everything one might need, and it was certainly an upgrade as opposed to sleeping on the road. A nicely sized and soft looking bed, a cupboard and a mirror as well as a small dining table.  
-“Before I take my leave, there is something that might increase your chances of gaining my affection… and thereby the help you seek…”  
Sella looked at Alynisa in confusion as they had both entered the guestroom. Once again, she was met by sheer insurmountable beauty and forced herself to cast her gaze down, almost as if unworthy to look upon the elven Queen. 

\- “W-what would you ask of me my Queen? I’ve already spoken of what I am prepared to do…”  
With a flick of her wrist, Alynisa cast a spell on the door, and a large vine crept out from the doorframe, effectively blocking the opening.  
-“That’s good, well so long as you stand by those words, we won’t have any problems…”  
Alynisa once more licked her lips, seemingly in a lustful manner, as she undid the strap of her dress, letting it glide smoothly off her perfect frame. This time, Sella could not avert her eyes. The Queens clothing had not left much to the imagination. The busty melons that sat firm upon her chest had made themselves very evident by the perky nipples at the forefront of her chest, that had once pushed against the royal mageweave silk her dress was clearly sown in, but what otherwise showed itself underneath the robe seemed impossible.

-“Y-your Majesty, I-I don’t know if I can help with… that…”  
Sella stuttered and took a step back, bumping into the cupboard, ass first. Alynisa became quite a lot more imposing from one moment to another. Her brow furrowed and her smile changed to a more eerie one, befitting more a beast filled with primal lust rather than a royal elven Queen.  
A penis. What seemed to have been weighing the Queen down was a male endowment. But not just a regular human sized dick, a few of which Sella had bumped into before along her travels and simultaneously refused. No, this was something else. The Elf seemed impossibly gifted, like nothing Sella could have imagined. As it hung there between the smooth pink thighs, one would mistake it for a wooden club if it wasn’t for its slightly dark pink hue. A pair of soft, hairless, cantaloupe sized balls, hung heavy underneath, drooping towards the floor. It was more akin to a weapon one would wield in combat than a reproductive organ.

Sella was dumbfounded, not only was its size intimidating but it oozed a sticky transparent liquid unto the floor, proving very evidently to Sella that those low hanging Elf nuts were not just for show. The flopping appendage caused Sella to wake from her stupor as Alynisa walked towards her.  
\- “I-I know what I said your Majesty, b-but I’ve never… I could never take such a thing… I’m still a virgin!”  
Alynisa was clearly surprised by the statement, yet it only seemed to produce a slight twitch from her member. The scent of which became progressively stronger the closer it came to it’s next prey.  
\- “Ssshhh my dear”. Alynisa placed a hand on Sella’s lips who stood strung up against the cupboard.  
\- “There are many ways to please your Queen, I won’t be claiming your womanhood. Not today at least. Instead you are going to satisfy me with your mouth Sella”  
The muscular tomboy gulped. Looking down at Alynisa’s crotch, it only ever became more frightening. Even completely soft, there was no way she could fit it inside any of her holes, let alone her mouth. Yet a part of her wanted to do just that, and the same warm feeling she had felt ever since she arrived, filled her cheeks once more. The smug but loving look in Alynisa’s eyes was the last straw, and soon enough, Sella crept to her knees and was now face to face with the monstrosity.

It was only at this point that Sella realized how incredibly pungent the scent was. Something about it being trapped away in an enclosed space for many hours at a time. It caused a wrinkling of her nose as the unusual musky waft of air was breathed in, and she had to concentrate to not bring a hand to her nose. It would be disrespectful to the Queen. Sella had of course experienced worse smells in her life, she just wasn’t prepared for the potency of Alynisa’s cockstink since it stood out so much compared to the rest of her body.  
\- “Goodness, I’ve been waiting all day, sending away suitors, taking care of political issues, and I simply haven’t had time to let loose like this for a while… So, get on with it Sella, you either do this or I will get a lot more… forceful”

It seemed there was no way out of this for Sella, then again, if she was not at least prepared to do this much, then how could she ever hope to get her vengeance. And so, spurred on by the Queen’s words, she reached out, letting her somewhat rough and seasoned hands meet the sweaty surface of Alynisa’s slowly hardening shaft.  
She made an attempt to wrap both her hands around it’s girth, unable to do so thanks to the sheer volume of cock. Moving her hands back and forth in a stroking motion, Sella felt the pulsing and twitching with every touch, and the massive churning sack was being drawn upwards as Alynisa approached her erection. It didn’t take more than a few seconds before Sella’s hands were sticky and wet, not at least thanks to the greasy flesh but more so the excessive outlet of precum simply drooling from the now protruding, dark purple head peeking out from underneath the foreskin.

Sella reached an almost absentminded state. Staring at the predator right in front of her eyes, that in turned stared back and salivated eagerly, as if hungry. The sensations of Alynisa’s python in her hands and the sheer perfection of her body and presence, made Sella’s mind go from worried to accepting and turned on. For the first time Sella felt something of a lust within. A bodily reaction she had never before experienced, and her crotch progressively felt warmer and damper by the minute. An urge to get confirmation arose within as well.  
\- “I-is this good enough your Majesty? I don’t really know how to do these things”. Sella looked up at the gently moaning Elf.  
\- “Well… your hands aren’t exactly soft Sella, but it feels nice. However… let’s get on with the show, shall we? I’d say I am sufficiently warmed up by now, so open your mouth as wide as possible”

Without thinking much of it, Sella opened her mouth as wide as she could and gently dove forward unto the now throbbing and obscenely veiny erection in front of her. Her lips made contact with the glans and a new sensation filled Sella. Or filled her mouth at least. As she struggled to get the spongy purple tip past her soft lips, her tongue licked away at the slit, for the first time tasting the essence of a real cock. It was not bad as Sella had feared, no instead, the taste was something like a sweet nectar. Perhaps the benefit of being an Elf, but one thing was for sure. A part of her liked it a lot. Soon enough, Sella was slurping away at Alynisa’s cock without giving it any more thought. Her hands moved in the same awkward motion, pushing the fleshy skin of the cock back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. Sella could not manage to get the whole tip inside, no matter how much she struggled. But she was close…

All it took was a firm push from Alynisa, forcing Sella’s back up against the drawers in the cupboard, and the wet rim of her glans disappeared inside Sella’s mouth, effectively making Sella look like a chipmunk that had bit over more than it could chew. With eyes wide, cheeks bulging and back against the wall, Sella tapped Alynisa’s thighs in an attempt to make her back off, but the Elf seemed too excited and with a sigh of relief, she pushed further still, blocking Sella’s breathing entirely, which in turn caused a violent gag once Alynisa pushed past the entrance to Sella’s throat.  
\- “By Elune! The mouth on you is magnificent Sella, hold on just a little longer honey, let mommy bottom out inside you”.  
Sella was too busy holding back her reflexive bodily functions to pay the words any mind. But it was clear that Alynisa was audibly excited from the way she moaned, and her chest heaved. Tears were streaming down, and her eyes were rolling back further. The pink elven crotch moved closer and closer. Just as nose met pelvis and ballsack bumped into chin, Alynisa pulled back, creating a lewd mixture of sounds. 

A long drawn out *Scchhlllrpp* and the erection was released from Sella, who violently coughed and gagged, catching her breath as she fell forward, resting on her hands.  
It took a moment for Sella to regain her composure, coughing and hacking up precum mixed saliva. As she finally straightened her back, and looked up once more, she had no time to say a word, before Alynisa was upon her yet again.  
“M-my Queen. Alynisa plea- MMmph”. It seemed almost as if the throat had been warmed up and stretched to accommodate the huge elven scepter of meat now. At the very least, the following invasion went much smoother than the first, and within a few seconds, Alynisa had found her stride. Pulling out just enough for Sella to get a breath in between the merciless thrusts that wracked her jaw and made a wet sloppy mess of her face.

The immense weight of Alynisa’s nuts as they smacked against Sella’s chin and upper body, would surely leave a bruise or two. And even if Sella was in no way frail, this position made her feel utterly powerless… Despite her best efforts to plead and get a proper break, the thoughts of just letting go started weighing heavier on her mind. Not because of her personal agenda, but because she was enjoying it. Sella was used to being powerful, having control, but the warm feeling that spread throughout as Alynisa pounded her face into a drooling, crying, sticky and positively whoreish version of herself made everything tingle. 

It was only by the time Alynisa pulled out completely once again, that Sella noticed her own hand had drifted down into her tight black leather trousers, but she didn’t stop touching herself.  
-“Pwuaah… ah, I-I don’t… ah, my Queen, it feels… so good…”  
The smirk of someone who knew they’d won was all Sella’s eyes met before the still towering and terrifyingly huge erection was driven back down into her gullet.  
*GllluUrgrk*  
Alynisa’s movement grew in intensity and speed. The perky pink bosom swayed with her rapid breathing. Sella could tell how the ravaging beast, every now and then reached the pit of her stomach. No longer looking like the composed and strategic warrior she was, Sella felt s if reduced to a hole for the Queen to relieve her pent-up frustrations.  
\- “Gods, That’s it! Mommy is gonna fill up your tummy with her thick, sticky, and royal nutslop! Fuck! I’m Cumming!”  
Even being so vocal about the incoming orgasm, Sella had no means of preparing for it, there was only the option of taking it to the best of her ability. As Alynisa roared out, grasped Sella’s hair and tugged it hard in an effort to make sure she did not move an inch from her position plastered against the Queens pelvis, her balls contracted heavily and rose to sit snugly up against the underside of the pulsing shaft.

The first pump brought about a strong gag from Sella, as Alynisa’s cumvein widened bringing with it a wet explosive *SpplluuuRRT*. Dense and heavy semen blew out of Alynisa’s trembling rod. The Elf shuddered and shook, her legs trembling thanks to the sheer pleasure this ejaculation brought upon her body. Sella however was mostly writhing in desperation. But that quickly turned into something else as her finger found their way inside her own cunt. As the first blast hit her stomach lining, she came as well, the first deposit already making her feel full. The next caused her to gulp and make sure the load didn’t come back up again, and the third sending a wave of cum up through her esophagus, making her cheeks bulge and semen blow powerfully out of her nose. Every load seemed as intense as the last and the heavy nuts only keep pulsing and contracting, sending more and more virile sperm into Sella’s overfilled stomach. Within the first 10 seconds of the ejaculation, Sella already felt as if she was drowning cum. One might as well had measured the load in liters or gallons.

A dozen spurts later, and Sella was practically beside herself. It might be that her brain had been steamed by the intense heat of Alynisa’s orgasm. Whatever the case, her normally flat and perfectly cut tummy was bulging slightly by now and her body was covered in elven shecock jizz simply thanks to the fact that, Sella’s inexperienced body could not handle the pressure. As the Queen pulled out one more time, she tugged her cock a few times as it waved in front of Sella’s demolished face. Her mouth unable to close as she gargled up more and more cum and struggled to breathe through the thick mass. Alynisa groaned in pleasure as her rigid member sent three last spurts of creamy thick jizz all over Sella’s face.

Sella who was currently catching her breath and swallowing down what leftover semen was in her mouth, had no capacity to say anything. All she could do was look up at the tall and hung Elf.  
\- “aah, it’s been a while since I let out this much. That must mean you’re a worthy woman to keep around… I’ll send someone to take care of the mess, why don’t you get a well-deserved bath while Mommy takes care of her other guests?”  
Sella could barely do anything but nod. Yet somehow words left her lips as if on instinct.  
\- “Y-yes, mommy…”  
Sitting there in a literal puddle of cum, she wondered why she had even come in the first place. She had oftentimes fought off ogres and even dragonkin, yet this battle had Sella exhausted like she had never been before.  
“The bathroom is at the end of the hallway. You might want to… clean yourself up.”  
With those final words, Alynisa, left the room after gracefully putting on her silk dress once more, hiding away her big secret. 

The next couple of days went by in a blur for Sella. She had not seen Alynisa for almost a week now, but the days had been nice and peaceful. More often than not, she had fallen asleep at night only after touching herself and cumming while thinking of what happened on that day. Her thoughts were a mess and she felt as though her original plan had faded away. It was so calm and tranquil here and she was being fed well every day. It sure beat being out on the road having to live off wildlife. Sella had even befriended some of the other “guests” as she walked around discovering the castle.  
Rhaeltaa, a certain lightforged Draenei, was especially helpful and had been in Alynisa’s care for quite a while. They discussed a few things, but well equipped Draenei would never really talk about what was keeping all of these women here, except for the obvious fact that the Queen was somehow making a harem of sorts. Whenever Rhaeltaa would speak of the hot and heated mating she had been doing with the Queen, Sella could not help but feel a mild jealousy well up within her.

Another thing had sparked Sella’s interest to know more. Apparently Leric was not the only feminine male in and around the castle. The Queen did in no way discriminate when it came to her immense lust, in fact, half of her guests were male apparently. They all had shared a particular trait however…  
As Sella woke up on the seventh day, making it exactly a week from her arrival, she was wearing nothing but her sleeping attire. Tight white inner shorts and a just as enclosed black top sitting halfway across her, admittedly impressive and firm bosom. Preparing for her morning workout routine, the door swung open with a sudden crash against the wall. Surprised by the loud and unexpected intrusion, Sella covered herself up best she could, but when she saw the Queen standing there, towering over her own tall frame, and a cock in hand more or less on the verge of exploding, she understood.  
Sella was pushed back to the stone wall suddenly shivering from the feeling of cold stone against her warm skin. 

\- “I have an answer for you Sella, but mommy is very, very excited today so you’ll have to help her out first.”  
Unable to speak or form a real meaningful sentence, thanks to her shocked state. Sella simply nodded meagerly. The Queen Elf put a hand next to her face and pressed her gargantuan cock up against Sella’s abs, reaching all the way up between Sella’s perky and firm tits and under her top, wetting it with heaping amounts of translucent precum, that then lazily slid down Sella’s impressive form. From the looks of her shiny, dripping, cum-drenched and saliva riddled erection, it was clear to see that Alynisa had been going at it since early morning, and now the new guest was next.  
\- “Be a good girl and help relieve mommy’s full ballsack okay? Mommy promises she will take good care of you sweetie.”

Once the door to the guestroom was sufficiently barred, the following hours was a series of intense mind-bending orgasms and screaming moans. The mating calls could be heard throughout the hallways and once the Queen pounded Sella to the point of insanity and filled her with strong elven nutmilk, Sella had all but forgotten why she came to the castle in the first place. The only words she could think of as the rutting continued for an indefinite amount of time, was the sentence she had heard mommy whisper in her ear after the first of many loads claimed her womb.  
“You belong to Mommy now…”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written by me, in very close collaboration with the impeccable Alynisa herself. It has been underway for a while, since a commission also needed to be done as reference for both the characters and the last scene.  
> Everyone involved sincerely hopes that you enjoyed both this story and the art created by the amazing Todding. 
> 
> You can find mommy Alynisa here: https://twitter.com/Alynisaxoxo  
> And the artist Todding here: https://twitter.com/ToddingArt  
> 


End file.
